Curveball
by It Will Rain
Summary: Yankees fan fiction story. Derek Jeter/Alex Rodriguez. Just the problems they may face as a couple and the problems they face in the baseball season.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've decided to write a Yankees story with Derek Jeter and Alex Rodriguez because YOLO. Just kidding, the Yankees are the coolest team ever and the best team ever. 27 world series championships… just sayin'. But I think that Derek and Alex would be adorable together, so I'm gonna write a story about them. I put it under Misc. TV shows I think, because there was no baseball category so I chose this one. Rated T for now, maybe slash in the later chapters, established relationship, fluuuuuuuffffff. I like fluff :D. Don't like it, then don't read it. I do not own the Yankees, at all.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Alex's POV.**

Derek was nearing the top of the 3,000 hit club. He was definitely the center of attention. I definitely believed that he could be number 1 on the all time hits. He was doing extremely well, so at the rate he was going, I doubt it would be a problem for him. He was one of the greatest baseball players ever. Everyone knew it, and everyone talked about it. Now, not to be arrogant or anything, but I'm pretty great too. Not as great as Derek, but I'll go down with a few records, like being in the top 5 for the most home runs. But the difference between me and him, was that he could never be hated. Yes, I did use steroids and shit and he didn't, but I bet even if he did, which he never would, he still wouldn't be hated for it. Sometimes it just bothered me that he was so great. The thing was though, even when he acted like he was the shit, he also had times when he would be just a normal guy, which was great for the both of us. We both loved the privacy. Being famous is great, it's just when your boyfriend is loved so much more than you, it could get annoying. But I would never break up with him over this. It was just a small price to pay for how happy he makes me.

Mark Teixeira just hit a single, so the bases were loaded. Derek was on third, Granderson was on second, and now Teixeira was on first. The bases were loaded, two outs, bottom of the 9th, and we were down by 3. I immediately went into the zone. I walked up to the plate, and waited for the new pitcher to replace the old one that was now hiding his face under his hat in shame. I looked straight at 3rd base. Derek was already staring at me, smiling. He was my "better half" I guess you could say. We had been dating for about 4 years now. Whenever I was in a situation like this, I would just find Derek and once we made eye contact, I was immediately relieved.

The pitcher arrived at the mound and waisted no time at all. As soon as I was completely ready, he threw the ball. Just as he let go of it though, I completely blanked. I let the ball slide right past me. I blinked and it was in the catcher's glove. Shit. The crowd grew silent it seemed. My hands grew sweaty. I couldn't focus right now. Usually just one look at Derek and I was good to go, but now I just could't get a grip. The catcher threw the ball back to the pitcher. I stepped back from the plate and swung the bat, just to make sure I could. I stepped back up to the plate and tried to focus. The pitcher threw the ball again, but just like the first time, I froze. Another strike. I was losing it. The crowd grew even more silent, it seemed. The only advantage in this moment was that we were home, so at least I wasn't being booed. I stepped back from the plate once again, but looked at Derek. He still had a smile on his face, not pressuring me or anything. Even though there was a look of desperation in my eyes, he still smiled. I inched back to the plate and prepared to lose. The pitcher thew the ball and everything started to move in slow motion. The ball slowly moved toward me, but this time my bat started to move too. I heard the crack of the ball hitting the bat. I followed through and sent the ball flying into left field. And it kept going until it landed in the stands. I was in a moment of shock, not being able to move. I saw Derek running towards home plate, where I was still standing, and I got my feet to move. All four of us rounded the bases, bringing the score to 8 to 7. The crowd went wild.

I got into the dugout and searched for Derek. Everyone was patting me on the back and congratulating me, but all I wanted was to find Derek. Then someone tapped me on the back. I turned around to see his shining face. He brought me in for a casual hug and patted my back.

"You did great, babe." He said and quickly kissed me. The team and Girardi were fine with me and Derek dating. The media had serious evidence to prove it, but we never commented on it to them.

"Thanks." I said pulling him in for another hug.

"That was definitely one for the history books." Derek said laughing.

"It wasn't that good of a game, was it?" I asked.

"Are you kidding! You made like 6 unbelievable plays and to top it all off you hit a grand slam, winning us the game!"

I just smiled. We waited until we were the only two left in the entire stadium. When no one was there it was pretty cool. It was so different than having the roaring crowd there. It was cool to have an entire stadium to ourselves. I liked it more when there were no screaming fans and no one else but me and Derek. Fame was really overrated, well… sorta. It really could change a person.

"What are you thinkin' 'bout?" Derek asked as we were lying in the grass on center field.

"Being famous. Like how weird is it with no fans here right now? It just makes me feel normal." I said inching closer to him.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked.

"No, not at all. I like feeling like everybody else every once in a while. It brings me back down to earth." I said, resting on his chest.

"Is Mr-33-million-dollars-a-year complaining?" He laughed.

"Yeah, a little bit," I said seriously, "being famous can really change a person into someone there not."

"Are you talking about anyone in particular? Maybe me?" He said looking at me.

"Me and you. Sorry."

"It's okay. It's just hard not to get caught up in all of this." He said as he kissed my head.

"Yeah, I know." There was a long moment of silence. "Hey, Derek?"

"Yeah."

"Who are we playing tomorrow?"

"I don't know… Can we not talk about baseball?"

"Of course." I said.

We laid there in silence as the day changed to tomorrow.

"Hey we should probably get going. Your place or mine?" Derek asked pulling me up off the ground.

"Uhhh, let's go to your place tonight." I said as we walked off the field


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Alex's POV.**

It was nice to have a day off after having 12 games in a row. Derek and I just got up. He went over to the door to get the paper while I went to make the coffee. Derek sat down and immediately flipped to the sports section. He started grinning as he read through something. I put the coffee in the machine and then added the water. I leaned up against the counter, waiting for it to finish. I looked back over to Derek, who was still happily reading through the article.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked.

He got up and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"The article about the game last night, talks about you." He said as he kissed me.

"In a good or bad way?"

"What do you think?" He said kissing his way to my neck. I rolled my eyes. Even if it was good, I still wasn't going to read it. I didn't want to talk about baseball.

"I think that the coffee's done." I said, even thought it clearly wasn't, pushing him off me.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I just don't want to talk about baseball." I told him, pouring the coffee into the two mugs on the counter.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" He asked putting his arms around my waist again. He liked to be close to me, which worked out well for him because we were almost always together.

"I want to move in together." It occurred to me last night, after he asked me whose place I wanted to go to, that we still both had our New York apartments. I guess we were too busy.

"We already did, Alex." He said, mocking me.

"No, not in Florida. I think we should just have one apartment in New York." I said as I took a sip of coffee.

"Oh," he laughed, "yeah, sure. Let's do it." He smiled as he sat down.

"So… Today?" I asked seriously.

Derek laughed, "Someone's eager."

"Well, we've been dating for like four years now so it's not really that sudden." I smirked.

"Okay, we just gotta get boxes for my stuff." He stated like it wasn't up for discussion.

"You mean my stuff…"

"No," he said as he got up and kissed me, which lasted a couple minutes, "I mean my stuff." He added and smiled.

"Derek, your place is so much better. Come on." This time I initiated the kiss, which also lasted a while.

"No, your apartment is bigger and nicer." He said as he went to his room. I followed him in.

"But, I like your place." I stated already knowing that I probably wouldn't ending up winning this.

"Alex, listen," Derek started out seriously, "we're moving into your place." He laughed as he got on jeans and a t-shirt. "Come on, let's go get the boxes."

I let out a grunt of disappointment. "Can we at least have like your bodyguard or someone go get them? We're gonna get recognized and it will take too long."

"Alex, I don't have a bodyguard," he mocked me, "but, sure I could probably just ask them if they deliver and tell them it's Derek Jeter." He added arrogantly.

I just rolled my eyes. He got the phone and called information, asking for the U-Haul store.

Someone picked up the phone. "Hi, this is Derek Jeter," he looked over at me and smiled, "and I was wondering if the uhh, apartment moving boxes could be delivered to my apartment."

He waited for their, most likely speechless reply, "Great. Thank you." Derek said and hung up the phone. I just laughed and shook my head.

"Come here." He said as he sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. I took another sip off coffee and walked over to the couch and set the cup on the table. I sat down next to him as he flipped through the channels. He passed YES Network, the Yankees channel. I was glad he didn't click it because I wanted just a baseball free day. Crap, we had practice today.

"Shit, don't we have batting practice at 5?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. But it's like 9 now so we'll have time to pack my stuff and bring it to your place."

"Yeah, I guess. I just wanted a day without baseball, you know?" I said disappointedly.

"Hey, if you want I could talk to Girardi and ask if we could just have a day off without practice. As the captain, I could pull some strings." He said as he put an arm around me and pulled me down to lie on the couch.

"No, you don't need to do that." I said now lying on his chest.

"Why not? You were just complaining about not getting a day off." He sounded serious.

"I don't always need you to stick up for me. I don't want to be mean, but sometimes I can take care of myself." I definitely sounded mean, but it was true.

"Someone's in a bad mood. What's up?" Now he sounded concerned.

"Nothing, I just kinda feel," I paused for a few seconds, "never mind."

"Seriously," He let out an annoyed grunt, "you can't say never mind. Tell me."

"Well, sometimes I kinda feel like the girl in the relationship." I said very slowly.

"What?" He sounded genuinely surprised. "Alex, that's ridiculous."

"Maybe. But when you're always defending me it makes me feel that way."

"Shit, babe. I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you get hurt or anything." He said which made me happier. I didn't like feeling like the freakin' chick in the relationship, but when Derek got protective it was hard to be mad at him.

"Hey, I'm not saying it to be mean or anything, I just want to be able to stick up for you too, okay?" I said.

"Of course. And if it makes you feel any better, I have my chick moments too. Like when you leave your close on the floor… everywhere," he emphasized the everywhere, "I have to clean it up." He said as I laughed. "How long have you felt this way?" He became serious again.

"I don't know, it hasn't really been that frequent." I reassured him.

"Okay, just tell me if I do it again." He said and kissed my head as he got up and sipped his coffee.

"Alright babe." I said as Derek started to make his way back to the bedroom. A minute later he came back out with sweats on.

"We're not going out anywhere until 5 and no one will really see us." He said explaining why he got changed again. I nodded my head acknowledging him. Then we head a knock at the door.

"Oh crap, I forgot about that." He said, "I shouldn't have have changed again, I look like crap in sweats."

I just laughed, "Okay right now you're definitely the chick." He rolled his eyes and went back to get his other clothes on. I got up and answered the door. It was a young guy with a huge smile on his face.

He saw me and started to say something but nothing came out.

I smiled, "Hi."

"Oh my God, you're Alex Rodriguez." He said ecstatically.

"Yup, I know." I replied as Derek walked up to the door.

"And you're Derek Jeter." The delivery boy said still as thrilled as ever.

Derek laughed and said, "Hi."

"Hey." The guy choked out. After a few seconds of him just staring at us he finally added, "If it's not to much to add, would you mind-"

"Taking a picture with you, and getting our autographs, and signing a baseball for you? Sure." Derek said smiling.

"Thank you so much!" He said.

We took a picture with all of us, then one with just Derek and one with just me, which we signed. Then we each signed a baseball for the delivery boy that we had lying around. And since Derek was in a very good mood, we both signed Yankee's hats that were also lying around. The guy thanked us up and down and began to leave.

"Wait, the moving stuff." I said to him.

"Oh sorry!" He said, "it's right here." He brought the large box into the apartment and set it down.

"Thanks." Derek said.

"No problem!" The delivery boy said over excitedly. "That will be 85 dollars and 84 cents." Derek paid the guy who thanked us a couple more times and then left.

I opened the huge box to find the other boxes. "Do you really need all of these?" I asked.

"Maybe, I have a lot of like little things and crap. Plus all the clothes so, maybe." He replied.

About an hour and a half later we finished packing all of his stuff which did, in fact take up all the boxes. We taped them all up and brought them down to the Range Rover and crammed them into the trunk.

**Derek's POV.**

I was driving as Alex pretended to know the lyrics to an Eminem song.

"Alex, you don't even know the lyrics. Who are you tryin' to impress." I laughed.

"Let your hurr down and square dance with me!" He shouted and laughed.

"Hey, I gotta remember to put my place up for sale." I said, passing a car on the highway.

"Okay." He said and went back to his "rapping."

Everything was great, I was so in love with Alex. Everything was great, that is, until a truck slammed into Alex's side of the car


End file.
